Three Koopas and a Magby
Three Koopas and a Magby is the 37th episode overall and of Season 1 of Super Mario Island. Summary When Kamek, Koopa and Spike find a lost Magby, they must return her to her home. Plot The episode begins with Mario sleeping soundly in his hut. Suddenly, he feels Boo tickling his feet and laughs. Mario, wanting the tickling to stop, kicks Boo and Boo, screaming, flings around the hut until he lands in Mario's hat. Seeing Boo in his hat, Mario says "Touchdown! OOOOOHHHHH!". Boo, coming out of his friend's hat, tells Mario "Nice kick, dude!" and Mario says "Thanks!". Mario asks Spike "What's my score, Spike?" and Spike, after doing his calculations, answers "130,675 points!". A few moments later, Boo starts to feel dizzy and tells Mario and Spike he's going to go vomit. Boo covers his mouth and goes to the bathroom. Pom Pom and Bowser Jr. laugh at Boo as he passes by them. After Boo vomits, Dry Bones approaches him. Boo gets overwhelmed but Dry Bones calms him. In the confessional, Boo says he'll stop becoming overwhelmed whenever he goes to vomit, while Dry Bones wonders what makes Boo overwhelmed whenever he goes to vomit. Soon after, Boo and Dry Bones to Mario and Spike and Boo says he feels much better. Dry Bones agrees and Spike says "It's a relief that Boo is okay!". Spike, Boo and Dry Bones exit Mario's hut and Mario puts on his overalls and shirt. Suddenly, Flygon enters Mario's hut and asks him if he wants fruit. Mario says "Thank you, Flygon!" and eats the fruit that Flygon gives him. A few seconds later, Mario sighs happily and Flygon gets curious. Flygon asks "Fruit makes you happy?" and Mario answers "No! It's just that I love my feet! They're cool and awesome but extremely ticklish!". Trivia * This is the debut of Magby. * The song I Love My Feet is sung in this episode. Quotes see Mario sleeping soundly in his hut. Suddenly, Mario feels Boo tickling his feet Mario:"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" kicks Boo and Boo flings around the hut Boo:(Screaming) "HOLY CRAP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" lands in Mario's hat Mario:"Touchdown! OOOOOHHHHH!" Boo:(Coming out of Mario's hat) "Nice kick, dude!" Mario:(To Boo) "Thanks!" (To Spike) "What's my score, Spike?" does his calculations Spike:"130,675 points!" widens his eyes excitedly Mario:"YES! A new high score!" Spike and Boo high-five Mario:"Nice work, guys! And the best part is, I warmed up my feet the night before so my feet are ticklish AND unstoppable!" Boo:"Your kick also made me accidentally ruin some of your furniture!" Mario:"Well, yeah but that doesn't matter!" Spike:"I can't wait for next month, Mario!" Boo:"Me too!" Mario:"Me three!" ~Confessional~ Mario:"Each month, Spike and Boo give me a foot kicking score and each month, I score higher than the previous month, which is awesome cause I have the coolest feet around!" _____ Spike:"Mario's feet are great! They're powerful against everything, except for tickling, which could be one of his few weaknesses, but once Mario makes his feet ultra powerful, his feet'll be perfect!" _____ Mario:"Yeah! My feet rule! Once I make them ultra powerful, they'll be perfect!" ~End confessional~ few moments later, Boo feels dizzy Boo:*groans* (To Mario and Spike) "G-guys! I gotta go vomit!" Mario and Spike:(nodding) "Okay!" covers his mouth and goes to the bathroom to vomit. Pom Pom and Bowser Jr. laugh at Boo as he passes by them Pom Pom:"Hehehehehe!" Bowser Jr.:"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" see Boo vomiting in the bathroom Boo:*vomits* Dry Bones:(teasingly) "So the ghost has a dark side?" Boo:(overwhelmed) "Shut up, Dry Bones!" Dry Bones:(calmingly) "Whoa! I just came to say hi, Bro!" Boo:(happily) "Oh! Sup, Bones!" Boo and Dry Bones:*high-five and hug* ~Confessional~ Boo:"I though Dry Bones was teasing me but it turns out he just wanted to say hi! Man, I gotta stop being overwhelmed whenever I go to the bathroom to vomit!" ____ Dry Bones:"I don't see why Boo gets overwhelmed whenever he goes to the bathroom to vomit! I think he ate too much sweets before bed or something!" ~End confessional~ after, Boo returns to Mario and Spike with Dry Bones by his side Boo:(happily) "I feel so much better!" Dry Bones:(to Boo, agreeing with him) "You sure do, dude!" Spike:(happily) "It's a relief that Boo is okay!" (to Mario) "See ya, Mario!" Mario:(to Boo, Dry Bones and Spike) "Bye, guys!" Boo and Dry Bones exit Mario's hut and Mario puts on his shirt and overalls. Suddenly, Flygon enters Mario's hut Flygon:(to Mario) "Spike's okay! A little weird but harmless! Fruit?" Mario:(to Flygon) "Thank you, Flygon!" gives Mario a fruit and Mario eats it. A few seconds later, Mario sighs happily Flygon:(curiously) "Fruit makes you happy?" Mario:(to Flygon) "No! It's just that I love my feet! They're cool and awesome but extremely ticklish!" Category:Episodes Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1) Category:SMI Episodes